As home networks become more prevalent, so too does the need for centralized storage of data within the home. Home network attached storage devices are standalone devices which couple to all the computer systems of the home and provide the centralized data storage. However, increasing the centralized storage capacity of a home network attached storage device, if possible at all, is difficult and may require the user to disassemble the home network storage device and install additional long term storage devices.